Amor a Luz da Lua
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: o reencontro tao aguardado Sasuke x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Surpresa**

Uma figura feminina escondida pela escuridão da noite estava debaixo de uma árvore de Sakura.

Como era bom a sensação de tranqüilidade, fazia muito tempo que não tinha tranqüilidade, afinal estava sempre ocupada estudando, era rara as vezes que ela podia ter um tempo só para ela.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, estava inalando o perfume das flores de cerejeira, sentia uma grande paz, era muito reconfortante esta ali.

Derrepente o silêncio é interrompido por um barulho, ela imediatamente fica em posição de defesa, quando derrepente ouve uma voz conhecida:

_- Já é tarde você deveria estar dormindo Sakura_ – disse o intruso

Ela não podia ver muito bem por causa da escuridão, mais sabia quem era afinal era praticamente impossível que ela não reconhecesse a voz do homem que ela sempre amou.

_- Eu estava aproveitando a noite, ela esta tão linda_ - disse ela sorrindo

_- Hum_ – foi tudo que ele disse

_- Você também deveria estar dormindo Sasuke-kun_ – disse ela

_- Perdi o sono_ – disse com uma voz sem emoção

- _E o que fez você perder o sono Sasuke-kun?_ – perguntou ela com um tom de curiosidade.

Vendo que ele não respondia a pergunta, ela decide ir embora para casa, quando estava começando a caminhar ela sente algo a impedindo.

Sasuke se aproxima de Sakura, levando sua boca ao pé do ouvido dela.

_- Você quer mesmo saber o que me tirou o sono Satura_? – perguntou Sasuke, dando um sorriso imperceptível no canto do lábio.

Ao sentir a voz de Sasuke próximo ao seu ouvido, ela sente um arrepio percorrer pela espinha, ela fecha os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

Sasuke percebendo o que sua pergunta provocou nela, ele leva novamente a boca ao pé do ouvido dela e fala:

_- Não respondeu minha pergunta Sakura_ – sua voz estava diferente estava com um tom de malicia.

_- O...O que fez você perder o sono Sasuke-kun?_ – pergunta ela com a voz um pouco tremula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor a luz da lua**

Seu coração acelerava a cada segundo que passava

Ele simplesmente a olhava como se esperasse algo vindo dela

Sua mente não processava nada

Estava nervosa, confusa

O que deveria pensar

**"deve ser um sonho"**

Isso só podia ser um sonho, um lindo e belo sonho apenas

O verdadeiro Sasuke jamais comportaria daquela maneira com ela

Céus como ela gostaria que tudo fosse verdade

Lutava para não deixar nenhuma lagrima cair de seus belos olhos

- _você realmente quer saber... Sakura?-_perguntou ele num tom baixo

Ele se se aproximava dela

A cada aproximação dele ela sentia que estava ficando quase sem forças

_- hum... -_ um gemido escapou de seus lábios

Deus era tortura o que ele estava fazendo com ela

Ele roçou a ponta do nariz no pescoço dela

Sakura sentiu cada pelo de sua pele se arrepiar

Sua respiração aumentava ainda isso se era possível

Ele o trajeto do pescoço com o nariz, sabia o que estava causando nela

Suas mãos estavam tremulas, ela não sabia como explicar

Não sabia como definir o que estava sentindo

_- isso é um sonho... -_ouviu ela murmurar

Ele levou o rosto em direção a ela, olhou-a com ternura

_- não, não é um sonho.._. -acariciou a face dela com uma de suas mãos

Ela fechou os olhos, como gostaria de acreditar que tudo aquilo era real

Ela era tão linda, sua pele clara contrastava com a luz da lua

Há muito tempo lutava contra o sentimento que crescia dentro do seu coração, dizia a si mesmo que ele jamais poderia te-lo dentro de si

Que ele era o vingador, que seu único dever era vingar seu clã

Mais pode algum homem mandar no coração?

Ele tentou fazer isso, se enganou varias vezes achando que tinha conseguido porem quando a via todo o sentimento que estava sendo reprimido dentro dele lembrava-o de que não importava o quanto ele negasse, ele jamais deixaria de amá-la

E a vendo agora tinha certeza disso

Olhou ela, estava quieta com os olhos fechados

Pena

Amava ver aqueles belos pares de esmeraldas que brilhavam toda vez que o via

O brilho que era somente para ele

Como tinha sido tolo, perdeu tanto temo negando o que sentia, enquanto poderia estar ao lado dela

Mas agora faria de tudo para estar sempre com ela

Sakura era perfeita para ser sua esposa, mãe de seus filhos

A única que ele amou

Sabia que a tinha feito sofrer, por isso não tinha Lena certeza que ela o perdoaria e aceitaria ele novamente

Mais estava disposta a arriscar

Sua boca tocava timidamente a dela

Um beijo tímido se formava

Não podiam ficar ali

Em poucos segundos estavam diante da porta do apartamento dela

Olha para ela de uma forma doce, mas ao mesmo tempo com desejo

Chega perto dela de vagar e ao mesmo tempo firme, empresando ela contra a porta

Beija levemente sua boca, e ao mesmo tempo com força

Toca sua língua de leve nos lábios dela, como se tateasse um terreno desconhecido que a muito queria explorar

Ela corresponde o beijo, com desespero, querendo que nunca acabasse porem assim como a noite chega ao fim para dar ao lugar ao amanhecerem eles precisam de ar

Sua respiração acelerada, seu coração prestes a sair do peito

Ela o afasta de seu corpo, deixando perplexo pela sua ação, ela sorri e abre a porta e diz num tom baixo:

_-é melhor entrarmos_

Ele sorri e entra na casa acompanhado dela, fecha a porta com um chute fazendo-a sorri de nervosismo

Sabia o que ele queria, sabia o que iria acontecer

Estava nervosa

Porem ela queria o mesmo que ele

Não podia mais segura à vontade de estar nos braços fortes dele

Como se soubesse o que ela pensava ele, puxou a cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto dele

Com as pontas dos dedos, ele acompanha toda a silhueta de seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada

Beija o rosto dela, escorregando a boca para sua orelha, sussurra:

_-eu te quero Sakura..._

Um gemido de excitação é liberado de sua boca ao ouvi-lo

Ele toca de leve, com a ponta da língua no lóbulo da orelha dela, treina uma mordida

Ergue-a do chão, transportando-a para o quarto em seus braços, que esta iluminado apenas com a luz da lua

Deposita-a no chão, fazendo-a encostar-se à beira da cama

Beija-a novamente

Hoje ele teria tudo dela: corpo, alma e coração

Hoje seriam um só

Não haveria, passado, ressentimentos, duvidas para atormentá-los

Fariam aquele momento só deles

Iria fazer amor com ela, demonstrar o que sentia através de suas caricias

O beijo voluptuoso deixava sem ar, sem pensamentos

Sua boca trilha o caminho de seu pescoço

Suas mãos percorriam suas costas

Retirava a blusa dela com extrema facilidade

Ela já não racionalizava, decidira que iria aproveitar cada segundo que iria se entregar por completo as repletas sensações que ele proporcionava

Suas pequenas mãos, um pouco tremulas diante do nervosismo, libertava-o de sua blusa

Ele deixou fazer, queria que ela se entregasse por completo, sentiu quando sua blusa deslizou pelo seu corpo caindo no chão

Sua boca voltou a se encontrar com a dela, suas mãos fortes capturaram o corpo frágil da kunochi

Ele depositou-a lentamente sobre a cama

Tirou suas sandálias ninjas

Sorriu ao ve-la olhando para seu peito nu que mostrava o resultado de seu treinamento

Abaixou-se na altura da cama ficando como de joelhos no chão

Suas mãos seguraram o pé dela delicadamente tirando a sandália que ela calçava

Segurou o pé descalço e beijou o seu tornozelo

As batidas de seu coração estavam mais fortes a cada segundo

Apos fazer o mesmo com outro pé, ele começou a caminhar sobre a cama como um predador

Ergueu seu corpo para beijá-lo, queria seus beijos,suas caricias,necessitava dele

Ele sentou na cama, sua mão segurou o rosto dela

Beijava levemente a boca, aos poucos o beijo fiava mais possessivo

Sua língua explorava meticulosamente cada canto da boca dela

Sentia os beijos dele sobre seu ombro

Livrou-se do sutiã que impediam a bela visão dos seus dela

Ele fez com que deitasse novamente sobre o colchão

Sua língua acaricia os mamilos já enrijecidos

A boca dele sugava delicadamente o bico de seu peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos acaricia o outro bico

Ele fazia com que ela sentisse um prazer que nem em seus sonhos mais profundos ela ousou ter

Beijou seu ventre

Sentiu a ponta do nariz dele tocar a barra de sua calcinha

Ele a olhou como se pedisse permissão para retirar o empecilho

Sabia que o silencio dela era a aprovação que esperava

Retirou a calcinha alva, deixando sua intimidade exposta

Afastou um pouco suas pernas

_-ahhh..._ -gemeu ao senti-lo cariciar com a língua,deixando cada vez mais úmida

Acariciou o ponto de prazer

Sentia seu corpo febril

Ele introduziu um de seus dedos em sua cavidade

Fazia movimentos similares à penetração

Ela fazia com maestria cada movimento dando um enorme prazer

Arrancando de seus lábios gemidos que eram liberados a cada movimento

_-ahhh..._

Retira sua peça íntima incomodar pela excitação

Beija os lábios dela

Sentia os lábios dele encostaram perto de seu pescoço

Ouviu murmurar ao pé do seu ouvido o seu desejo que estava sentindo

Com seu joelho, abre as pernas dela de leve

Lentamente, encaixa sua coxa entre as dela, penetrando-a

Ela sente uma dor aguda, porem prazerosa

Fazendo-a sentir calor de dentro pra fora

Uma hora com os movimentos e a olha nos olhos

Não precisava dizer sobre o amor ou sobre a paixão que sentia, só bastava olhá-la

Dizendo através do olhar o que ela significava para ele, sem o uso das palavras

Seu desejo podia ser medido pelo seu olhar, pelo seu toque, não era preciso dizer o quanto, ele sabia que ela perceberia

Olha para ela como se ela os uma paisagem natural,

Obra prima da natureza o qual nenhum ser mortal viu, nua nunca explorada

Um rio doce e ao mesmo tempo perigoso

Volta aos beijos, porem mais leves, como se estivesse bebendo do mais doce vinho

A mão dele escorregava por todo o corpo dela, como se quisesse conhecer cada milímetro de seu corpo

_-você é só minha somente minha..._ -sussurra para ela,entre gemidos de prazer

Corpos nus, despidos de qualquer roupa

Providos apenas do calor da paixão

Copos palpitando juntos, suando juntos

Espasmos de prazer, loucura

Bocas, saliva, língua, fluidos de seus corpos no escuro

Os movimentos se tornaram mais apressados

Sedentos de prazer, picos e gemidos

Sussurros e promeças feitas

Prendendo-s entre a realidade e a fantasia

Enquanto o ar se vai docemente

Dois que se tornaram um

As pernas delas contornavam sua cintura

Sentia ele dentro dela, era maravilhosa essa sensação

**Queria mais**

Era como se necessitasse mergulhar sem oxigênio, para dentro do mar

Não queria saber de voltar para realidade

Permaneceria para sempre assim

Mais bocas, saliva, caricias e gemidos

Mesmo estando cansados pela excitante viagem queriam mais

Com o ato consumado

**Exaustos**

Sentiu o prazer dele preenchendo-a

**Suspiros**

Ele se retira com cuidado dela, deita ao seu lado

Repousa sua cabeça nele, aspirando à fragrância de seu corpo que tanto a enlouquecia

Acaricia os cabelos perfumados dela

Exausta murmura antes de dormir:- eu te amo sasuke-kun...

Sorri, sentia-se completo: - eu também minha flor

Adormecem ambos, sonhando com um novo futuro

----

O sol clareava com seus raios o céu de Konoha

O manto da noite retirava-se

Um novo dia anunciava um novo começo para um casal apaixonado que dormia cobertos apenas pelo lençol

Ela tocou o rosto dele

Ele era tão lindo dormindo, tão sereno

Viu os olhos escuros do homem que tanto amava se abrirem

_-ohayo, sasuke-kun_... -disse sorrindo,estava tão feliz

_-ohayo... -_murmurou fitou o rosto dela

Mesmo um pouco sonolenta era uma bela visão

Palavras não foram necessárias

Sabia que o mesmo Sasuke da noite anterior estava ali na mesma cama onde ela estava

Agora sim ela poderia dizer que se sentia verdadeiramente feliz

_-Sakura..._

_-sim, Sasuke-kun..._

Ainda estava sobre o efeito das caricias do moreno

Valeu à pena esperar por ele

-tenho que ir Sakura...

Seu coração apertou

_-ir... -_murmurou tristemente

"**como assim ir"**

"**depois de tudo que aconteceu?"**

Será que a noite passada fora apenas diversão para ele?

_-Sakura..._

_-hum... -_ suas mãos apertaram o lençol

_- foi especial pra mim também... -_imaginava que ela pudesse estar pensando que ele apenas tinha usado para saciar seu corpo

Ela não respondeu nada, permanecia em silencio

Ele a abraçou protetoramente

Seu queixo repousava sobre a cabeleira rosada

_-achas mesmo que irei te abandonar depois do que aconteceu entre nós?_

_-mais você... -_não conseguia terminar a frase as lagrimas caiam sobre o seu rosto

Ele ouviu o tom choroso de sua voz:-...você sabe que não poderei ficar mais em Konoha...

_-pode sim Sasuke-kun, se você quiser, eu falo com a hokage ela vai deixar você ficar..._

_-Sakura, me escuta, por favor_... - posiciona seu rosto perto do dela_-...sou considerado um traidor,jamais vão me deixar ficar livre_...

_-mas..._

_-... você sabe muito bem que eu estou certo..._

_-sim eu sei... -_as lagrimas caiam cada vez mais-..._então você vai embora e me deixar novamente..._

_-você não ouviu quando eu disse que não poderia abandoná-la depois do que aconteceu entre nós?-_ não era muito bom para expressar seus sentimentos, não sabia como ontem tinha conseguido falar tão claramente e hoje era como se algo travasse dentro dele

-_então?_

_-quero que venha comigo, Sakura..._

_- ir embora de Konoha...?_

-_sim, mais vou entender se não quiser afinal seus amigos e sua família está aqui... -_sabia que não poderia obrigá-la,queria que ela fosse com ele por livre e espontânea vontade

Sentiu a alegria crescer dentro de si,quando ouviu pedir para que fosse com ele,isso significava que ele queria ficar com ela, mais quando se lembrou que tinha que deixar Konoha a tristeza também invadiu o coração.

Estava confusa, ia com o homem que sempre amou desde criança e abandona seus amigos, sua família; ou ficava mais corria o risco de nunca mais vê-lo e dele esquecê-la; qual decisão ela deveria tomar?

Algumas horas depois

Estava na entrada da vila, olhava pela ultima vez a vila onde cresceu

Mais já tinha tomado sua decisão, sabia que uma parte dela ficaria junto com Konoha, mais não iria desperdiçar a chance que a vida dava para ser feliz

Deixou um bilhete explicando sua ausência, sabia que apesar dos prováveis escandá-los que Naruto iria dar ele entenderia que ela jamais poderia ser feliz se não fosse com Sasuke.

_-está pronta Sakura?-_perguntou para ela

_-sim sasuke-kun..._

-_ainda pode desistir... -_disse

Ela encostou seu corpo no dele

Suas delicadas mãos envolveram a cintura do belo homem que estava na sua frente

Inclinou-se um pouco e beijou levemente os lábios dele

_-jamais... -_disse ela

E partiram para um novo lugar onde pudessem viver juntos

**Owatori**

Bom espero que tenham gostado

Até a próxima minna


End file.
